Astronomy's Magic
by Francisca Black Malfoy
Summary: É a primeira história que eu e a minha melhor amiga escrevemos em conjunto. Esperamos que gostem! Deixem review para que possamos melhorar e continuara a escrever!


Ron olhava o sol quase a tocar no lago, no horizonte. Era apenas mais um final de tarde e ele continuava sem saber o que fazer. Era apenas mais um final de tarde em que ele pensava em como lhe dizer.

Pensava, pensava, mas nada lhe passava pela cabeça...

Não ia ser fácil, fizesse ele o que fizesse, nunca seria bom.

Com a guerra a chegar, todos os minutos eram preciosos

Quando estava perdido nos seus pensamentos ouviu alguém a chamar por si

Virou-se , apesar de já saber quem era. Aquela voz não enganava ninguém.

Hermione: Ronald! Não sabia onde estavas!

Ron: Estava aqui, a ver o pôr do sol. Algum problema?

Hermione: Não, nenhum!

**Ron:** Vinhas à minha procura?

**Hermione:** Sim! Estava a ficar preocupada por não te encontrar!

Ronald sorriu com o canto da boca e fez-lhe sinal com a cabeça para que se sentasse também.

Hermione sentou-se e perguntou:

**Hermione:** Porque vieste para aqui

Ronald olhou para o horizonte e acenou com a cabeça.

**Ron:** É lindo, não é?

**Hermione:** É... - afirmou ela a sorrir - Mas isso não responde à minha pergunta.

**Ron:** Precisava de pensar.

**Hermione:** Em quê?

**Ron:** Na vida... Sabes? Tudo o que nos espera…

Hermione: E o que concluiste?

**Ron:** Que está tudo prestes a mudar.

Hermione: Nem tudo. Nós continuamos aqui para ti, uns para os outros.

**Ron:** Vais continuar ao meu lado?

Hermione: Sempre. Que pergunta mais parva!

Ronald desviou o olhar do Lago e olhou-a.

**Ron:** Porquê?

Hermione: Porque tem uma resposta óbvia.

**Ron:** Sim?

Hermione: Sim. E eu pensei que soubesses isso

**Ron:** O que é que eu tenho de saber, Mi ?

Hermione: Que nunca te vamos deixar.

**Ron:** E se não conseguirmos?

Hermione: Vamos fazer de tudo para conseguir.

**Ron:** E se tudo o que fizernos no final tiver sido em vão?

Hermione: Nada é em vão! Tens de esquecer os "se"'s

**Ron:** Para ti é mais fácil. Para ti sempre é tudo mais fácil. Tu és a inteligente, a que sabe sempre tudo, a que consegue sempre tudo.

Hermione: Não digas isso assim! Sou inteligente, mas sabes bem o que já sofri e o que ainda sofro por ser diferente! E nada é fácil!

**Ron:** É sim. Tu não sabes o que é ser ignorado pela família, ser apenas 'mais um'. És filha única, tens toda a atenção deles para ti.

Hermione: Os teus pais adoram-te! Nunca duvides disso!

**Ron:** Falar é muito fácil - levantou-se.

Hermione: É a verdade! E sim, sou filha única, mas sou diferente deles... Eles não compreendem pelo que estamos a passar aqui.

**Ron:** Hermione, tu não entendes. E anda para dentro, ainda te constipas.

Hermione: Sim, vamos.

Ron inspirou fundo e, antes que perdesse a coragem, tirou o casaco e colocou-o nas costas de Hermione.

Hermione: Obrigada. Estava a ficar com frio.

**Ron:** Não tens de agradecer. - disse, ficando vermelho.

Hermione: Ficas lindo quando coras - disse sorrindo

Ron quase se engasgou com a propria saliva. Depois de quase perder a respiração, tentou balbuciar um "Obrigado"

Hermione: De nada :)

Foram calados o resto do caminho.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal, onde o jantar já devia ter sido servido.

Sentaram-se silenciosamente um ao lado do outro e comeram em silêncio

O ambiente estava estranho e provavelmente até o Chapéu Selecionador já havia reparado!

Mal acabaram de comer, levantaram-se

Ron ia dirigindo-se em silêncio para a Sala Comum.

Hermione seguia-o, envergonhada e a pensar porque tinha de ter dito aquilo

Quando chegaram, Ron reparou que não fazia ideia da senha para entrar.

Hermione: Batido de morango - disse rapidamente.

A porta abriu e ele fez uma venia, em sinal que ela entrasse.

Ela rapidamente entrou e sentou-se num dos cadeirões da sala comum

Ele sentou-se noutro.

Hermione queria puxar a conversa, mas não sabia o que dizer

Hermione: O Harry?

**Ron:** Não sei... Já não o vejo há algum tempo!

Hermione: É estranho..

**Ron:** É... E eu devia estar a fazer o trabalho de Poções para amanhã...

Hermione: Queres ajuda?

**Ron:** Não te vou aborrecer com isso. Eu vou buscar as coisas e já volto.

Hermione: Não aborreces nada!

**Ron:** És incrivel, sabes disso, certo? - dito isto, levantou-se e foi buscar os cadernos.

Hermione corou! Não sabia como reagir àquelas palavras

Enquanto procurava o cadernos pensava no que lhe tinha dito. Ele só esperava que ela não tivesse levado a mal.

Hermione ajeitou o cabelo, foi buscar os livros à mochila e preparou-se para ajudar Ron.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Ron ficou a olhar para ela a mexer no cabelo. O cheiro deles era inconfundivel.

Hermione abriu o livro na página correta e começou a ler

Ele chegou por trás dela e deitou o caderno para cima do sofá. Abaixou-se ao lado dela e disse:

Ron: Tens a certeza que não queres fazer algo melhor?

Sem se mexes, Hermione respondeu:

Hermione: Tens alguma sugestão?

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão e disse:

**Ron:** Anda.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e seguiu-o até à Torre de Astronomia.

Hermione: Porque me trouxeste aqui?

**Ron:** Tem calma.

Ele puxou-a até às grades da Torre e fez com que ela se agarrasse nelas.

**Ron:** Vês?

Hermione: Au! Não! Só sinto dor!

**Ron:** Dor ?

Hermione: Eu acaber de me arranhar! Estavas à espera de quê?

Ele agarrou na mão dela e beijou-a devagar.

**Ron:** Desculpa... Eu queria outra coisa...

Hermione: Eu sei que não me querias magoar - disse sorrindo - És um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Ele virou-a de costas para ele e abraçou-a.

**Ron:** Era isso que queria que visses.

Ela conseguia sentir o coração de Ron a bater rapidamente junto às suas costas.

Hermione: São lindas! – disse, abraçando os braços de Ron

**Ron:** Vês como elas brilham?

Hermione: Vejo! São perfeitas!

**Ron:** Concordo. São lindas. Sabes uma coisa?

**Hermione:** Sei muitas, mas diz-me!

**Ron:** Eu acho que os teus olhos brilham mais que elas.

Hermione corou. Não sabia o que dizer

Ele puxou-a discretamente mais contra si.

Hermione conseguia sentir todo o corpo de Ron a tocar no seu. Disse baixinho: **Hermione:** Só brilhas assim quando estou contigo

Ele respondeu-lhe baixinho ao ouvido

**Ron:** E porquê?

**Hermione:** Porque és especial

**Ron:** E sou especial para quem?

**Hermione:** Para muita gente - disse Hermione atrapalhada.

Ron deixou escapar um riso irónico.

**Ron:** Não consigo pensar em ninguém.

**Hermione:** Para mim, por exemplo - disse, sorrindo

Ron deixou de fazer tanta força no abraço e deixou o queixo cair, sem saber o que responder.

**Ron:** Como o Harry, não é?

**Hermione:** Sim - disse tristemente

**Ron:** Também és especial para mim, Hermione.

Ela deixou cair uma lágrima

Ron estranhou o silêncio e perguntou

**Ron:** Hermione, estás bem?

**Hermione:** Sim - disse ela limpando as lágrimas rapidamente.

Ele largou-a e pôs-se à sua frente. Pegou-lhe no queixo e fê-la olhar para si.

Ela escondeu a cara

**Ron:** Hermione, o que se passa? Eu fiz alguma coisa? Queres ir embora?

**Hermione:** Não, não fizeste nada. E não, não quero ir embora. Mas... Lembrei-me do Malfoy, do que ele me costuma dizer - disse Hermione disfarçando.

**Ron:** Do... Do Malfoy ? - Ron largou-a e deu um passo atrás.

**Hermione:** Sim... O que se passa? Porque te afastaste?

**Ron:** O que tem o Malfoy?

**Hermione:** Ele costuma-me chamar nomes feios. Só isso

**Ron:** E lembraste-te disso por causa de alguma coisa que eu disse?

**Hermione:** Não! Veio-me à cabeça

**Ron:** Oh, okay. - Ron olhou para o chão. - Bem, vamos voltar, entao?

**Hermione:** Porque haveríamos de voltar?

**Ron:** Não sei... Queres ficar?

**Hermione:** Quero. Estava a gostar tanto!

**Ron:** Então ficamos, Mi. - disse Ron, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu. Sentaram-se os dois e ficaram a olhar as estrelas por algum tempo

**Ron:** O que pensas quando olhas para elas?

**Hermione:** Penso nos meus pais, nos meus filhos, nos meus amigos. Penso no amor da minha vida.

**Ron:** Oh… - balbuciou Ron. - Claro…

**Hermione:** Tu não pensas no amor da tua vida?

**Ron:** Penso.

**Hermione:** Sabes quem é?

**Ron:** Quem?

**Hermione:** O amor da tua vida

**Ron:** Sim. Eu... Acho que sim

Hermione deixou cair uma lágrima. A probabilidade de ser ela... Nula!

Ron aproximou-se dela e limpou a lágrima devagarinho.

**Ron:** E tu, sabes quem é?

**Hermione:** Sei, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mudo

Ron engoliu em seco.

**Ron:** Ele sabe?

**Hermione:** Não... Nunca lhe disse... Mas ele não me ama… - disse tristemente.

**Ron:** Como pode não te amar?

Hermione corou.

**Hermione:** O que queres dizer com isso?

**Ron:** Como alguém poderia não amar uma pessoa perfeita? Inteligente, divertida, carinhosa, amiga dos seus amigos até às últimas consequências. Alguém que não tem medo do perigo, alguém que aceita qualquer risco se for para defender quem ama.

**Hermione:** Achas mesmo isso de mim? - perguntou ela com os olhos a cintilar.

**Ron:** És a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci, embora possa não mostrar isso sempre.

Hermione abraçou Ron com toda a força que podia

Ele ficou uns momentos sem se mexer, sem querer acreditar no que estava a acontecer. Passado o espanto inicial, ele retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente.

Passados alguns momentos abraçados, finalmente largaram-se

**Ron:** Ele vai gostar disto, também.

**Hermione:** Eu sei que ele já gosta. Cora quando lhe digo que é um cavalheiro, imagina só! E fica tão lindo corado…

**Ron:** Não me vais dizer quem é, não é mesmo?

**Hermione:** Ainda não percebeste?

**Ron:** Eu acho que sim. E acho que ele, secretamente, também sempre gostou de ti. Espero que ele saiba que, se alguma vez te fizer sofrer, vai correr sangue.

Hermione corou.

**Hermione:** Quem achas que é?

**Ron:** Bastante óbvio, não?

**Hermione:** Não

**Ron:** A única pessoa com quem simpatizaste imediatamente aqui. Ele também gosta de ti, Hermione. Força, diz-lhe. Sê feliz. - Ron estava quase a deixar aquela lágrima rolar-lhe pelo rosto.

**Hermione:** A única pessoa com quem simpatizei imediatamente? Estás a falar do Harry?

Ron: Quem mais?

**Hermione:** Na descrição que tu deste, ninguém. Mas estás errado! E mesmo que fosse dele, nunca teria nada com ele porque ele ama a tua irmã!

**Ron:** Sempre gostaste mais dele do que... - calou-se, antes que fizesse figura de parvo.

**Hermione:** Do que de ti?

Ele apenas levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu estrelado.

**Hermione:** Errado outra vez...

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou-a, totalmente desconcertado.

**Ron:** Como... Como errado?

**Hermione:** Sempre mais gostei de ti do que dele.

Ele começou a rir-se sem se conseguir controlar.

**Hermione:** Porque é que te estás a rir? Não contei nenhuma piada!

**Ron:** Hermione, quantas vezes discutiste com o Harry?

**Hermione:** Nenhuma, que me lembre.

**Ron:** E comigo?

**Hermione:** Muitas! Imensas!

**Ron:** Pronto, aí tens a resposta!

**Hermione:** O que é que uma coisa tem haver com a outra?

**Ron:** Porque haverias de discutir com alguém de quem gostas?

**Hermione:** Porque esse alguém insiste em não estudar, ou em não se pentear, ou em não querer sair da cama ou ir às aulas! Eu discuto mais com as pessoas de quem gosto mais!

**Ron:** Bem, então devo ser um Deus para ti, não? - disse Ron, começando a rir.

**Hermione:** Sim – disse muito séria.

Ele parou de rir e olhou para ela.

**Ron:** Desculpa o riso…

**Hermione:** Não há problema. Eu gosto de ti assim!

Ron começava a ficar demasiado desconcertado com o que Hermione dizia. E não conseguia entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer na maioria das vezes.

**Hermione:** Mais alguma possibilidade?

Ele aproximou-se discretamente dela. Sentir o calor que emanava dela, deixava-o sempre diferente. De uma maneira muito boa, mas mesmo assim diferente.

**Ron:** Não sei. Há?

**Hermione:** Só há mais 1 hipótese!

Dito isto, aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe as mãos

Ele sentia o coração bater demasiado depressa, e sentir aquela pele tão suave na dele, não estava a ajudá-lo a concentrar-se.

**Hermione:** Então? Não vais tentar adivinhar?

Ele não fazia ideia de onde tinha vindo aquela coragem, mas agora não conseguia pensar muito bem. Acabou com a pouca distância que os separava, e beijou-a nos lábios de leve.

Ela não conseguia pensar, não se conseguia mexer, nada! Estava completamente petrificada! Mas estava a gostar do beijo, por isso não se importou.

Ele largou-a rapidamente, estava em pânico com o que tinha acabado de fazer. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a correr.

**Hermione:** Ronald! Não! Não vás!

Ele parou. Ainda de costas, tentava controlar aquela maldita respiração.

**Hermione:** Não me deixes sozinha - pediu ela gentilmente

E dito isto levantou-se e correu até ele

Ele não sabia o que responder. Não sabia como reagir. Estava tão confuso, sem certezas de nada.

Ela chegou-se a ele e perguntou:

**Hermione:** Não dizes nada?

**Ron:** Diz-me tu, Hermione. Diz-me. Diz-me o que foi isto, diz-me porque não me afastaste nem me bateste. Diz-me, porque eu não sei o que pensar.

Ela beijou-o novamente. Quando o beijo acabou respondeu baixinho:

**Hermione:** Não te afastei e não te bati porque te amo, mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, e já espero por este momento à 6 anos... Eu também não consigo pensar agora, o meu coração bate a mil! Mas também não me importo, pois nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida

Ele parecia uma criança, que sorria sem parar. Puxou-a para bem perto dele e abraçou-a.

**Ron:** Não posso ser eu, Mi. Não pode ser...

**Hermione:** Porque não, meu príncipe?

**Ron:** Mereces melhor que eu... Sempre fui desajeitado, burro e feio. E tu sempre foste o contrário.

Hermione deu-lhe um estalo

Ele agarrou-se à cara, completamente assustado.

**Hermione:** Nunca mais digas uma coisa dessas! Ou eu juro que te mato!Não há ninguém mais perfeito que tu!

Ele sorriu, puxou-a pela cintura e disse baixinho:

**Ron:** Desculpe, minha menina, mas a perfeição foi toda para si!

Ela riu.

**Hermione:** Não me provoque! Olhe que eu sei fazer karate!

**Ron:** "Kara... quê?!

**Hermione:** Artes marciais!

**Ron:** Oh... Algo Muggle, certo?

**Hermione:** Certo! Às vezes saem-me destas coisas... Desculpa!

**Ron:** Eu gosto de ti assim.

**Hermione:** Tão fofinhos que nós estamos!

**Ron:** "Deixas-me assim."

**Hermione:** "Lindo!" - e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo apaixonadamente.

**Hermione:** Vamos para baixo?

**Ron:** Vamos sim, senhorita.

**Hermione:** Será que já está o Harry na Sala Comum?

**Ron:** Não sei, porquê, linda?

**Hermione:** Quero-lhe contar. Ele vai ficar radiante! E de certeza que te vai bater por demorares tanto tempo a perceber!

**Ron:** Não fui o único que não percebeu.

**Hermione:** Quem mais não percebeu?

Ron apertou-lhe o nariz com carinho e disse com um sorriso

**Ron:** Vais dizer-me que percebeste logo?

**Hermione:** Não... Não percebi até me beijares. Mas eu dei mais pistas!

**Ron:** Isso não é verdade.

**Hermione:** É! No 4º ano fui eu que chorei porque não me convidaste para ir ao baile contigo!

**Ron:** Tu não imaginas sequer quantas vezes eu imaginei esse pedido. Só que, mais uma vez, cheguei tarde demais.

**Hermione:** Chegaste mesmo

**Ron:** Desculpa.. - disse ele, olhando para o chão.

**Hermione:** Não há problema - disse sorrindo.

Ele continuou o caminho até à Sala Comum em silencio, apenas sentindo o calor da mão dela.

**Hermione:** Será que o Harry está lá?

**Ron:** Hum, deve estar...

**Hermione:** Já não o vejo à tanto tempo!

**Ron:** É - disse ele, largando subtilmente a mão dela.

**Hermione:** O que tens?

**Ron:** Nada. Estou cansado.

**Hermione:** A verdade.

**Ron:** Eu estou cansado, Hermione, bolas! Não acreditas?

**Hermione:** Não!

**Ron:** Problema teu.

**Hermione:** E estás a falar assim comigo porquê?

**Ron:** Se não acreditas em mim, é problema teu, não é? Eu não estou a falar de maneira nenhuma.

**Hermione:** Estás sim! Não estamos a começar bem!

**Ron:** Secalhar nem devíamos começar, não é?

**Hermione:** Se é isso que pensas mesmo... - e dito isto, foi para o seu dormitório.

Ele tentou chamá-la, mas a voz não lhe saiu. Sentou-se bruscamente no sofá e começou a insultar-se.

Um pouco depois Harry apareceu.

Ron estava tão zangada consigo mesmo que nem sentiu o amigo sentar-se ao lado dele.

**Harry:** O que se passou?

**Ron:** Vai perguntar à tua queridinha.

**Harry:** Não sabia que chamavas queridinha à tua irmã!

Ron finalmente olhou para o amigo e suspirou.

**Ron:** Desculpa, mano, não sei o que me está a dar.

**Harry:** Mas queres contar-me o que se passou ou não?

**Ron:** Eu e a Hermione.

**Harry:** Sim...

**Ron:** Bem... Nós fomos até à Torre de Astronomia... E... Bem, aconteceram umas coisas e meio que começámos a ... Tu sabes.

**Harry:** Parabéns mano! Então porque é que estás assim?

**Ron:** Fiz asneira.

**Harry:** O que fizeste, Ronald Weasley?

**Ron:** Ela começou a perguntar por ti e... Porra!

**Harry:** Por mim? Não estou a perceber nada!

**Ron:** Deixa, eu fiz uma cena porque acho que tive ciúmes teus.

**Harry:** Meus? Mas porquê? Eu gosto da tua irmã há anos! E sabendo que gostavas da Hermione nunca faria nada!

**Ron:** Harry, cala-te. Eu já entendi, certo? Ajudas-me, ou não?

**Harry:** Claro, mano! Sempre!

**Ron:** O que eu faço agora?

**Harry:** Vais-lhe pedir desculpa.

**Ron:** Não consigo.

**Harry:** Como não?

**Ron:** Que vergonha, mano! Como vou eu encará-la agora?

**Harry:** Arrependido! Como estás agora!

**Ron:** Eu vou acabar por perder a coragem…

**Harry:** Não vais! Tu és forte!

Ron: Podias ir tu lá falar com ela.

**Harry:** Poder podia, mas não vou.

**Ron:** Porque não?

**Harry:** Porque és tu que tens de falar com ela!

**Ron:** Certo, certo. Tens razão, claro. Vou lá agora ou espero por amanhã?

**Harry:** Agora!

**Ron:** Certo... Ai, mata-me!

**Harry:** Vai lá!

Ron levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se às escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

Começou a subir os degraus com a certeza que ia levar com a porta na cara. Mesmo assim, acabou com a distância, e bateu suavemente à porta.

**Angelina:** Quem é?

Ron inspirou fundo e pensou "Agora ou nunca, Weasley." E disse em voz alta:

**Ron:** É o Ron.

**Angelina:** O que queres?

**Ron:** Desculpa estar a incomodar-vos. Queria falar com a Hermione...

**Angelina:** Ela não quer falar contigo.

**Ron:** Por favor, Angelina.

**Angelina:** Ela insiste que não quer.

**Ron:** Diz-lhe que não vou sair daqui enquanto ela não me ouvir.

**Hermione:** Deixa-me em paz, Ronald! - gritou Hermione a chorar.

**Ron:** Tens a certeza? - Ron sentia um aperto estranho na garganta.

**Hermione:** Absoluta!

**Ron:** Okay então - Ron sentou-se encostado à porta.

As horas passaram e Ronald adormeceu.

Quando acordou, sentiu uma dor bem aguda no pescoço.

Hermione saiu do dormitório sem lhe dizer uma simples palavra.

Ele ficou a olhar para ela sem acreditar. Levantou-se de um ápice.

**Ron:** "Auuuch" - gritou com a dor no pescoço.

Ela voltou-se rapidamente.

**Hermione:** Estás bem?

**Ron:**Acho que... sim.

**Hermione:** Óptimo. Então adeus.

**Ron:** Não, espera! - ele soltou mais um grunhido de dor. Inspirou fundo, tentando esquecer-se dela.

**Hermione:** O que queres?

Ele agarrou a mão dela, impedindo-a de se ir embora.

**Ron:** Eu errei.

**Hermione:** Eu sei.

**Ron:** E eu estou mesmo arrependido.

**Hermione:** Não acredito.

**Ron:** Eu sei que fui estúpido. Mas é que ouvir-te falar no Harry sem parar... Sei que fui infantil, mas tive ciúmes, esta bem?

**Hermione:** Mesmo depois de eu te dizer que te amava mais do que ninguém neste mundo?

**Ron:** Desculpa...

**Hermione:** Porque não confias em mim?

**Ron:** Eu confio. Mas senti como se te pudesse perder…

**Hermione:** Nunca me vais perder.

Ele puxou-a e abraçou-a forte.

**Hermione:** Nunca mais me faças isto...

Ele sentiu uma lágrima a correr-lhe o rosto.

**Hermione:** Não chores - sussurrou ela.

**Ron:** Sou tão estúpido e não te mereço.

Hermione deu-lhe um estalo.

**Hermione:** Olha que eu dou-te razões para chorar!

**Ron:** Amor! - pedinchou ele, agarrando a bochecha.

**Hermione:** O que é que eu te disse ontem?

**Ron:** Pronto, está bem. Eu calo-me.

**Hermione:** Muito melhor!

Dito isto, beijou-o apaixonadamente Ele arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu, beijando-a apaixonadamente.


End file.
